The present invention relates to a novel intermediate used for producing a 6-haloalkyl-3-phenyluracil derivative [described in Japanese Patent Application Nos. Hei 2-400475 (1990) and Hei 3-314391 (1991)] which is useful as a herbicide and a process for producing the same.
As aniline derivatives, N-(3-amino-4-chlorophenyl)methanesulfonamide is described in West German Patent Nos 2938633 and 3124172, methyl 5-amino-2-chlorocarbanilate is described in West German Patent No. 2703838, methyl 2-chloro-5-nitrocarbanilate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,166 and West German Patent Nos. 2703838, 2725146, 2846625 and 2926049, ethyl 5-amino-2-chlorocarbanilate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,444, ethyl 2-chloro-5-nitrocarbanilate is described in Justus Liebigs Ann. Chem. vol 721. p.14, N-(4-fluoro-3-nitrophenyl)methanesulfonamide is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,479, a methyl ester and a phenyl ester of 2-fluoro-5-nitrocarbanilic acid are discribed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,613, and a methyl ester and a phenyl ester of 5-amino-2-fluorocarbanilic acid (since they are not isolated, the physical properties are not described) are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,007.
These literatures only describe these derivatives as an intermediate or a byproduct, and a process for producing these derivatives are not always satisfactory. Provision of a more advantageous process thereof is, therefore, demanded.
In addition, no benzene derivative having both functional groups of carbonate and sulfoneamide and substituted by one or two halogen atom is known at all.
As a result of earnest investigations of a process for producing a 6-haloalkyl-3-phenyluracil derivative [described in Japanese Patent Application Nos. Hei 2-400475 (1990) and Hei 3-314391 (1991)] which is useful as a herbicide, it has been found that an intermediate produced in accordance with the-following scheme is useful as an intermediate for producing the 6-haloalkyl-3-phenyluracil derivative: ##STR2## (wherein X, Y and Hal independently represent a halogen atom, R represents a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl group or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl group, and R' represents a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl group or a phenyl group). The present invention has been achieved on the basis of this finding.